Vladislaus Dracula
Count Vladislaus Dracula is a vampire who once terrorized Transylvania before being slain by Gabriel Van Helsing. Biography Early Life A long time ago, when he was human, Dracula, a son of Anna Valerious's ancestor was slain by the archangel Gabriel. However, his spirit made a deal with the Devil, who gave Dracula eternal life if he drank the blood of humans as a vampire. After this, he began to terrorize Transylvania alongside his three brides, Marishka, Verona, and Aleera. 1800's In the late 1800s, he and Dr. Victor Frankenstein worked together to create Frankenstein's Monster. However, when the doctor learned that Dracula was only using him in order to find a source of life for his children, he was slain by the evil vampire. When the monster fled with his creator's body and supposedly died, Dracula just stared at the burning windmill where the monster "perished". He later sends his brides to kill Anna Valerious, only his brides fail and Marishka dies. Meanwhile, Dracula reveals that he has a werewolf to do his bidding. When he uses Velkan Valerious, the werewolf, to bring life to his children, he reveals that he killed Velkan's and Anna's father in the same exact experiment, and Dracula's several of children come to life but die minutes later while attacking the nearby village. Dracula is enraged by this and upon learning that Frankenstein's Monster really survived the collapse of the windmill, he sends Velkan, Verona, and Aleera to capture the monster. Unfortunately for him, Velakn is slain by Van Helsing, while Verona is slain by stakes that erupted from an explosion in a decoy wagon that used in transporting the monster. Dracula later sends Aleera to kidnap Anna. Aleera then invites Van Helsing to the All Hallow's Eve masquerade ball in Budapest where they agree to trade the Frankenstein Monster for Anna. Van Helsing drugs the monster and hides him away in a tomb before he and Carl attend the ball. At the ball, Dracula is seen dancing with an entranced Anna he kisses her and attempts to seduce her into becoming his new bride. Van Helsing manages to rescue her before Dracula is able to bite her. However, the Monster is captured and is taken away to Dracula's Castle. Dracula then uses Frankenstein's Monster to give life to his children, and this time, they survive longer. Dracula is then confronted by Van Helsing, who later turns into a werewolf not under Dracula's influence, to the evil vampire's surprise. Dracula that turns into a larger and more monstrous form. Later, during the battle, when both men are in their normal forms for a moment, Dracula reveals that Van Helsing is really the archangel of the same name. He offers to restore Van Helsing's memory, but the hero refuses, saying "Some things are better left forgotten". Van Helsing and Dracula then assume their other forms again, but Dracula's throat is bitten by Van Helsing seconds after and rots away into a skeleton. His children then die, ending Dracula's reign of terror for good. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased characters